Happy Sterekmas!
by keep calm and deal with itxxx
Summary: Basically this is what happens when your obsession over christmas and Sterek come together... STEREKMAS! anyway, these are 25 little mini fics over the duration of the christmas period... just a bunch of fluff really... rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one- Advent Calender**

**yeah, so, this is my first chapter, i know it's super short, but these a quick little fluff balls of Sterek-ness, so, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- yeah, yeah, i know, i don't own teen wolf yada yada, i got the restraining order form Jeff...**

* * *

"Derek! I want the advent calender!" Stiles whines,  
"I've hidden it somewhere." Derek smirks,  
"Where?"  
"You have to go find it silly."  
"Give me a clue."  
"It's inside the house."  
"A better clue then that sourwolf!" Stiles exclaims,  
"that's all your getting baby." Derek shrugs,  
"Geez, such a freakin' sourwolf." Stiles mutters under his breath,  
"I heard that Sty." Derek says,  
"You were meant to babe." Stiles grins,  
"Go find it then." Derek says,  
"You are so lucky i love you." Stiles sighs,  
"I know." Derek says in such a soft voice it makes Stiles' heart skip a beat, Stiles kisses his cheek before trying to find his advent calender Derek promised him. He searched everywhere in the house, from obvious places like the cupboards, to the odder places, like under the panelling on the stairs,  
"Derek!" Stiles whines from the bedroom, knowing the wolf can hear him, he hears a soft padding along the corridor and turns to see Derek leaning against the doorframe,  
"Having a bit of trouble are we?" Derek asks with a smirk,  
"Help me sourwolf." Stiles pouts,  
"Just because you are so damn cute, it's in here."  
"I've looked everywhere!"  
"Really? Everywhere?" Derek asks, walking over to Stiles and pulling him up gently, he wraps his arms around his boyfriends waist and slides his hands into his back pockets, "have you looked behind the door?" He asks,  
"The door? Really Derek?" Stiles asks,  
"Well did you?"  
"No." Stiles grumbles, Derek smacks his but playfully before sitting on the bed as Stiles reaches behind the door and picks up a red wooden box with 24 mini drawers in it, Stiles sits on the bed and opens the draw marked with number one, he takes out a reeses pieces cupcake and kisses Derek on the lips quickly, "you know me so well." He grins, then looks back at the box, on the bottom of draw number one there is the letter 'B' etched professionally into it, "what's the 'b' for?" Stiles asks,  
"You'll find out soon baby." Derek grins and presses a kiss to Stiles' nose, "happy December hon'." He whispers, Stiles snuggles closer to him,  
"Happy December Der." He replies, pressing a kiss over Derek's heart.

* * *

**chapter one done... hope you liked, review if you want to, or PM me...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two!**

**hope you enjoyed chapter one... it was pretty short... short and sweet, right? anyway, BRING ON THE STEREK!**

**disclaimer- sadly, i still do not own teen wolf, or Sterek would be a massive thing...**

* * *

Derek came back from a run to find Stiles in the Hale house living room, pieces of paper spread around, Stiles lying in the center, laptop to his right, blasting christmas music out,  
"What you doing babe?" Derek asks, smirking when Stiles jumps slightly,  
"Damn it Derek, you scared me." Stiles huffs,  
"Sorry baby, so, what are you doing?" Derek asks,  
"Homework, while listening to christmas music." Stiles shrugs and stands up, making his way over to Derek and kissing him,  
"How was your day then?" Derek asks,  
"chemistry got cancelled so that was good." Stiles smiles, Derek smirks and kisses his forehead, Stiles takes Derek's hands, "dance with me sourwolf."  
"Why?"  
"Because i want to."  
"Only because i love you." Derek grins, he places his hands on Stiles' hips as Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck, swaying to the music, staring into each others eyes as Mariah Carey, 'all i want for christmas' comes on. They dance for a while, untill the music finishes and Derek rests their foreheads together,  
"You're all i want for christmas Stiles." He whispers, Stiles smiles and pulls him into a kiss,  
"I love you Derek Hale."  
"I love you too Stiles Stilinski." Derek grins.

* * *

**Yeah, so, that's done, and it was shorter then the last one... oops, i will try to make them longer if anyone wants, i probably will anyway, let me know what you think! byexx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three...**

**so, i am very aware that last chapter wasn't even 300 words, sorry about that.. anyway, less dilly dallying, on with the Sterek..**

**Disclaimer- i don't own teen wolf... *she says, choking back the tears..***

* * *

"Stiles, why are we here?" Derek asks as he grabs a trolley,  
"Because baby cakes, as much as your house looks amazing now it's been re-done, and each pack member had their own room, i thought we could get the paint to decorate it and stuff." Stiles explains as they walk down the warehouse isle,  
"I guess." Derek says, they arrive at the paint section,  
"I have a list." Stiles says, pulling out a piece of paper, "Lydia wanted peach, Allison wanted baby blue, Scott wanted orange, Isaac wanted dark purple, Boyd wantes midnight blue, Jackson wanted cream, boring, i know, and Erica wanted pink." Stiles says, Derek grabs the paint tins and puts them in the trolley,  
"What about you babe?" Derek asks,  
"What?"  
"I mean, i know that most of the time you stay in my room and visa versa, but i thought you might want your own room, you know, with all your research in..."  
"Like a research room?"  
"Yeah, like a research room, or whatever you want it to be."  
"Hmmm, this one." Stiles says, pointing to a red,  
"Okay, come on." Derek says,  
"Where we going?"  
"To get christmas decorations." Derek explains,  
"Really?!" Stiles exclaims,  
"Yes really babe, it's christmas, remember?"  
"Oh my god, best boyfriend ever!" Stiles exclaims, kissing him, with tongue, which may or may not have resulted in an old lady given them the evils...

* * *

**okay, so this isn't very long, but...ENJOY! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**basically this chapter is kinda veering off the christmas theme slightly, but i felt like i wanted to do something like this... Sterek feels and Sheriff, Stiles and Derek family moment... just because they are my favourite characters.. hope you enjoy..**

**oh yeah.. DISCLAIMER- i don't own teen wolf... yet... just joking ;)**

* * *

Stiles was doing some homework when he heard the window open, he didn't bother turning round because he knew it was Derek, he carried on writing about some historic event,  
"hey Derek?" Stiles asks after a few moments of silence, he gets no reply and suddenly feels worried, he spins around to see Derek lying on his bed, back facing Stiles, "Derek?" Stiles asks, rushing over to him, he places his hand on Derek's shoulder gently, Derek flinches slightly, before turning to Stiles and burying his head into Stiles' lap, Stiles runs his hand through Derek's hair, "what's wrong baby?" Stiles asks softly, Derek whimpers quietly, and Stiles presses a kiss to his forehead, "it's okay Der, i got you, just a nightmare, okay baby?"  
"t...they had y.. they had you Stiles." Derek chokes, "a..and i tried to save you... but i... i couldn't." Derek sobs,  
"hey, hey Derek, look at me baby, look, i'm still here, all 147 pounds of pale skin and bone, you still got me, you always will." Stiles says, he lyes down next to Derek and pulls the older man close, letting him nuzzle into Stiles' neck, "i love you Derek, i'm not going anywhere." Stiles whispers, "i promise." he adds and kisses the top of Derek's head.  
After twenty minutes of a comfortable silence, Stiles tilted Derek's head up lightly, he kissed away the still forming tears and then started to untangle himself from Derek, he walks over to his shelf,  
"you know what i love to do when i am sad? watch movies, and my dear sourwolf, it is december, so a christmas theme is obvious." Stiles says, spinning round, waving a dvd case, he puts it in the tv and plonks down next to Derek, pulling the alpha close again,  
"i love you too." Derek croaks,  
"i know." Stiles says with a fond smile and kisses Derek's forehead. Stiles holds Derek close, making Derek practically lye on him, not that either of them minded, that was how they fell asleep, and that was how the Sherrif found them later that night, he stood in the doorway, before walking over softly and pulling the comforter over the boys, he then moved back to the door,  
"goodnight boys." he says softly, pulling the door shut, "only because i trust my boys." he whispers softly, something not missed by Derek who had woken when the door closed.

* * *

**so yeah, that was chapter four, you like? anyway... hope you enjoyed... next chapter should be up tomorrow! Reviewxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5... Lists...**

**so, chapter five..here we go...**

**disclaimer- i own nothing...**

* * *

Stiles had a piece of paper and pen placed infront of him as eating his lunch,  
"what's that for sourwolf?" he asks, looking up at Derek, who steals one of Stiles' fries "hey! if you want fries, make them yourself!" Stiles exclaims, Derek smirks and kisses Stiles on the lips, "or you know, you could just do that, that's fine by me." Stiles says and puts his hand on the back of Derek's neck and pulls him down into a kiss. Derek kisses him back for a bit, before pulling away,  
"i love you." he whispers and kisses Stiles' forehead,  
"love you too, now, what is the paper for?"  
"christmas list, i want to get an idea what to get you."  
"aw, you don't have to get me anything sourwolf."  
"i do, you're my mate, i want to spoil you." Derek shrugs, Stiles kisses his cheek,  
"best boyfriend ever." Stiles grins, "but i can't think of anything."  
"well try and think, okay?  
"but i just can't!" Stiles whines,  
"Just think."  
"I can't, when i try to think, i can't think, and when i don't try to think, it all comes to me and then i try to write it down and i forget it!" Stiles exclaims,  
"Well just eat your lunch, we'll go out and do something after, m'kay babe?" Derek says,  
"Okay." Stiles smiles and kisses Derek's cheek. he eats his lunch, fiddling with the pen, not missing the way Derek is staring at him, "babe?" Stiles asks, not looking up  
"hmm." Derek says, still staring at Stiles,  
"why are you staring at me?" Stiles wanders, looking at Derek, who blinks, and smiles at Stiles with the fond smile that makes Stiles' heart do flips,  
"your heart is racing." Derek notes  
"that's because you're giving me that smile." Stiles whispers,  
"you're beautiful." Derek says softly, cupping Stiles' face in his hands gently, "i love you, you are my life baby, i'll love you forever." he whispers, breath ghosting Stiles' lips gently,  
"i.. i love you too." Stiles says, Derek leans over and captures Stiles' lips in a gentle kiss, the door opens and Scott stands there,  
"oh, am i interupting?" Scott asks,  
"no Scott, come right in." Stiles says sarcastically, and Scott being, well, Scott, didn't realise and sat next to Stiles, who had now pulled away from Derek. Scott sat there for a while,  
"Scott, is there anything you wanted?" Derek asks, lacing his and Stiles' fingers together,  
"oh yeah, um, Lydia is forcing everyone over to hers to help her decorate her house."  
"forcing?" Stiles asks,  
"bribing." Scott corrects,  
"sounds like Lydia, what she got on us that she can use?"  
"dude, she knows everything." Scott scoffs,  
"hmm, good point, Der, i think we have to go."  
"yeah." Derek sighs.  
"i'll see you there soon." Scott bounds out of the kitchen,  
"guessing we have plans." Stiles says and puts his shoes on. they get to Lydia's twenty minutes later, the rest of the pack already there,  
"ah, the love birds arrive." Erica smirks,  
"Scott said Lydia were using bribary." Stiles shrugs, dumping his coat,  
"i was using my resources." Lydia walks in from the hall, holding a box of decorations, "i have a plan and a map and an outcome i want the tree to look like." she holds up pieces of paper and passes them to Allison to inspect.  
"well, sorry Lyds, i am on strict guidlines from Derek to write a christmas list." Stiles smiles, pulling out his paper and pen,  
"what do you have on there already?" Allison asks,  
"nothing." Stiles says sheepishly,  
"why not! you could literally get what you want! you've got Derek whipped!" Scott exclaims, "it's a good thing, don't worry." he adds at Derek's raised eyebrow,  
"let's get to work, Stiles, sit on the sofa and don't get in the way." Lydia instructs. an hour and a half later everyone has finished and our relaxing, Stiles has so far got one none crossed out item on his list, and two crossed out items, Derek slides onto the sofa next to him,  
"what you got Sty?" he asks, taking the sheet, "food? really? is that all you could think of? what are the ones you crossed out?" he asks,  
"doesn't matter because i crossed them out." Stiles says,  
"tell me."  
"a guitar and a play station 4."  
"why did you cross them out?"  
"because they are really expensive." Stiles shrugs,  
"let me worry about that, i love you, i want to spoil you." Derek says and kisses Stiles' cheek,  
"take note boys, that is a perfect boyfriend." Lydia says,  
"don't worry girls, i know what the boys have bought for you, you will love it." Stiles grins,  
"what is it?" Lydia asks,  
"ah ah ah, i'm not telling you." Stiles says and snuggles into Derek's side, "now leave me alone, i'm in my Derek bubble." he grins and Derek chuckles, "love you too sourwolf." Stiles says, and kisses Derek's chest lightly,  
"i know." Derek mutters, pulling Stiles closer.

* * *

**Good? Bad? let me know! thanks alot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six- winter formal**

**Chapter six, i didn't post yesterday because i had parents evening... was not fun... anyway, so here is the second chapter for today, enjoy!x**

* * *

"Stiles, you coming to the winter formal?" Allison asks,  
"hmm, let me think about that.. spend my evening at school, somewhere i hate.. or be with my amazing boyfriend... i'll let you think about my answer..." Stiles says, stopping at his locker,  
"but it's your last winter formal Stiles!" Allison excliams,  
"Stiles why are you ditching the winter formal for Derek?" Erica asks,  
"two things, firstly, damn your werewolf hearing, and secondly, have you met Derek? he's hot as hell and i love him, so why not stay at home?"  
"because you have to come! we are all staying at Lydia's after because he parents are out of town." Erica whines,  
"i don't want to be going tot he winter formal alone.. you all have someone who actually goes to highschool."  
"it sounds almost as if you are complaining there Stilinski." Lydia says,  
"no, i am not, but if Jackson, or Scott or Boyd were not in highschool would you go to a dance on your own, or stay home with them?"  
"i would find someone else to take." Lydia shrugs,  
"drag there ass there." Erica says,  
"stay home." Allison smiles,  
"okay, you all gave me three very different answers, and really Lyds?"  
"yeah, it's my last winter formal, not my fault i attract older guys."  
"again, not you who has a super hot older boyfriend, it is me, and like i said, i love him alot, so that is definately not an option." Stiles sighs,  
"you want to go don't you?" Erica asks,  
"what? no." Stiles says,  
"that's a lie." Erica grins,  
"no it's not, now i am going home." Stiles walks off and gets into his jeep. "damn werewolves and their stupid hearing." he huffs. when he gets home he finds Derek lying on his bed, "hey Der, what you doin?"  
"thinking." he says, then holds an arm out, "come here." he says softly,  
"hmm, about what." Stiles lyes next to him on the bed, drawing circles on his chest,  
"nothing important, but, the girls rang me."  
"oh god, what did they say?" Stiles buries his head into Derek's side,  
"along the lines of, 'if you don't go to the formal with Stiles we will hunt you and castrate you.' Lydia is really vicious." Derek says,  
"oh, yeah, about that, i.."  
"do you have a suit?" Derek asks,  
"what?"  
"do you have a suit?" Derek reitterates,  
"y.. you'll go with me?" Stiles asks,  
"of course baby, you should have just asked me, i'd do anything for you."  
"but how ar-"  
"how am i going to get in? yeah, i know Finstock." Derek shrugs,  
"so we are going to formal?"  
"yes Stiles, we are going to you winter formal." Derek grins and leans down to kiss Stiles.

* * *

**there we go, chapter six... next chapter is in process... review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7... It kinda is a wonderful life...**

**so, here we go, on time aswell, amazing isn't it? anyway, hope you like it!x**

* * *

"what are you boys going to do today then?" John asks,  
"i was thinking we might go out for lunch maybe." Stiles suggests,  
"well, i've got to go to the station, so i'll be back later, bye boys."  
"bye dad."  
"goodbye John." Derek says,  
"is lunch okay?" Stiles asks,  
"lunch is perfect babe." Derek grins, "then maybe do you want to see a film?"  
"which one?" Stiles asks  
"it's a wonderful life is on again."  
"Sounds great." Stiles says and kisses Dereks cheek.  
they leave the house a few hours later, and go to a small cafe to eat,  
"hello boys." the owner greets them fondly, they go to this cafe alot,  
"hi." Stiles smiles,  
"how are you two doing then? got any plans this christmas?"  
"spending it with family." Derek smiles, pulling Stiles slightly closer,  
"aww, how nice, so, what can i get you?" she asks.  
once they have finished their sandwiches, they walk to the movie theatre, Derek buys tickets and popcorn, much to Stiles' annoyance.  
once the film has finished it is almost dark outside, as soon as they step outside of the theatre, Derek places his leather jacket on Stiles' shoulder for him to slip onto,  
"you're cold." Derek shrugs when Stiles gives him a questioning glance,  
"what about you?"  
"i don't get cold, werewolf, remember?" Derek smirks and wraps his arms around Stiles waist and kisses his temple as they walk down the road.  
"it kinda is a wonderful life." Stiles smiles when they are both lying in bed facing each other, their breath tickling the others face,  
"yeah." Derek says, bringing a hand up and running his thumb along Stiles cheek gently, "it kinda is."

* * *

**done and dusted, another update tomorrow hopefully!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8...Christmas trees...**

**hope you have enjoyed the previous chapters, here is chapter eightxx**

**Disclaimer- i own nothing, but i can still dream...**

* * *

"Sty, get up." the soft voice drifts into Stiles' mind, he rolls over and curls into the brick wall of muscle, he grumbles something unintelligible and Derek kisses the top of his head, "come on babe, open those beautiful eyes." Derek says, nuzzling Stiles' head, Stiles looks up, smiles sheepishly and presses a soft kiss on Derek's lips,  
"morning my amazing sourwolf." Stiles grins,  
"i'm not a sourwolf." Derek huffs,  
"that frown says otherwise." Stiles smirks, "and anyway, you'll always be my sourwolf." he shrugs,  
"i'll let you have that... and you'll always be my beautiful little red."  
"if anyone listened to our conversations they would think we were crazy." Stiles says and leans up to kiss Derek again,  
"i'm going to go make breakfast, go have a shower, we got things to do today."  
"oh really? like what?" Stiles asks,  
"have a shower and you'll find out." Derek grins and kisses Stiles forehead before climbing out of bed and going downstairs.  
Stiles gets dressed and wanders downstairs, to find a stack of pancakes on the table,  
"you look nice." Derek says as he puts the orange juice in the fridge and passes Stiles a glass,  
"i'm wearing my normal clothes." Stiles says,  
"and you look nice." Derek shrugs and kisses his cheek, "eat your breakfast." he guides Stiles over to the table and sits next to him.  
"so," Stiles says once he has finished, "what was so important you just had to get me up for?" he asks,  
"it's a surprise." Derek says, putting the plates away,  
"but i hate surprises!" Stiles whines,  
"now look how's a sourwolf...and anyway, we both know you love surprises." Derek smirks,  
"damn werewolf." Stiles mutters,  
"i'll just go have a shower and we can go, alright?"  
"okay." Stiles says, plonking onto the sofa. he goes upstairs five minutes later and walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth, "can you give me a clue?" he asks over the sound of the shower, Derek pokes his head around the glass shower door,  
"not a chance baby." he grins and continues to shower, Stiles is still washing his teeth when Derek wraps his arms around Stiles' waist, and rests his chin on Stiles' shoulder, "i can tell you one thing... i promise, you'll love it." he whispers into Stiles ear and presses a kiss below his ear lobe.  
Half an hour later they are in the car, Stiles humming along to Titanium on the radio,  
"when are we going to be there?" he asks,  
"we're here." Derek says, turning in to a car park,  
"christmas trees!" Stiles exclaims,  
"good surprise?" Derek asks,  
"yes, good surprise." Stiles grins and kisses Derek,  
"let's go get a christmas tree." Derek says, they climb out of the car and Stiles jumps with excitement, you could say he kinda likes christmas trees...  
An hour later they have the 'perfect tree' according to Stiles in the back of the camaro,  
"can we go home and decorate it now?" Stiles asks,  
"yeah, mine or yours?"  
"yours, it's a family tradition at my house to decorate the tree as late as possible." Stiles grins,  
"okay." Derek smiles and laces their hands together.  
They get to the renovated Hale house and put the tree in the living room. Stiles gets the decorations they bought earlier in the month and starts to strategically plan how to decorate it, Derek finds this amusing and chuckles,  
"what's so funny Der?" Stiles asks,  
"you're planning it." Derek says,  
"i want it to be perfect... a perfect christmas with my perfect boyfriend." Stiles grins and sits on Derek's lap, "i love you."  
"i know, i love you too." Derek nuzzles their noses together before lightly kissing Stiles, "come on baby, we got a tree to decorate." Derek says.  
They finish an hour later, Stiles takes a step back to admire his work and nods in approval,  
"Der! come have a look!" he calls, Derek walks in and leans against the door frame,  
"stunning." he says, his eyes focused on Stiles, he walks over and hugs Stiles from behind, resting his chin on Stiles' shoulder, he kisses Stiles' collar bone once, "a perfect tree for the perfect christmas with my perfect boyfriend."

* * *

**Getting my Christmas tree is my favourite part of Christmas, so i thought, why not make it Stiles' as well? Review please... or PM me if you have any questions or major complaints...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine..cards.**

**i hate school with a passion... like actually despise it... anyway, chapter nine, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing...**

* * *

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Derek asks, looking up at his mate who is currently in the attic, looking for something, "Stiles?" he asks again, getting slightly worried, he climbs up the ladder and looks around, to see Stiles sitting on the floor, flicking through a photo album, "you okay Sty?" he asks, Stiles looks up and sniffs,  
"y- yeah, i'm okay..ju...just found some old photo albums." he says quietly. Derek walks over the various boxes and sits next to Stiles, who rests his head on Derek's shoulder, Derek kisses his temple before looking down at the picture,  
"you were a cute kid." he notes, Stiles smiles,  
"hmm." he hums, then turns a page to him as a four year old with a woman,  
"it obviously runs in the family." Derek says,  
"what?" Stiles asks,  
"your mother was beautiful." he says,  
"i know." Stiles sighs,  
"you look alot like her you know, same nose, you both have moles, but your eyes, god Stiles, your eyes are amazing, the're chocolatey and golden and topaz and whiskey coloured all at the same time, the're mesmerizing." he breaths,  
"you can talk, i have no idea what colour your eyes actually are." Stiles scoffs,  
"i'm serious, you're beautiful Stiles." he kisses the top of Stiles' head.  
"thank you."  
"i'm just telling the truth."  
"i mean for everything, you have always been there for me."  
"and i always will baby, i love you."  
"love you too." Stiles whispers, before putting the albums away and wiping his eyes, "i was looking for christmas cards, my dad said they were up here, i found these." he shrugs,  
"come on then, let's find those cards." Derek says, standing up and pulling Stiles up onto his feet, "where have you looked?" he asks,  
"everywhere." Stiles says,  
"you said that about the advent calender." Derek smirks,  
"well these cards aren't hidden."  
"did you check the box over there?" Derek asks,  
"you mean the box with the words 'christmas stuff' written on?" Stiles asks,  
"yes, did you?" he asks, Stiles looks down and mutters something even Derek can't hear,  
"what was that baby?" he asks, putting his hands on Stiles' hips, pulling him closer, Stiles looks up at him,  
"no, i didn't look." Stiles says, Derek kisses his nose,  
"you're so adorable." he chuckles. They open the box and find all the decorations, wrapping paper, and cards, "you're not very good at looking are you?" Derek asks,  
"well you're not very good at looking ugly." Stiles retorts,  
"did you just compliment me, i'm not entirely sure." Derek says, Stiles smirks and wraps his arms around Derek's neck,  
"i love you." he grins,  
"i love you." Derek places his hands on Stiles' hips and brings him closer before kissing him. after a while they break away for air, "come on, let's get these downstairs." Derek whispers, picking the cards up and climbing down the ladder. they go to the living room and Stiles pulls out the first card, two squirells on a branch with a love heart above their heads,  
"i'm thinking that one for Scott and Allison." Derek says and sits on the sofa, Stiles chuckles and shuffles closer, Derek wraps his arm around Stiles' waist and pulls him onto his lap, "come on little red, let's get these cards done." he says,  
"sure thing my big bad sourwolf." Stiles retorts. they get into the card writing mode, signing the card each, because that's a thing for them now. Half an hour later, Stiles pulls over his laptop,  
"Sty, don't get sidetracked." Derek mumbles into his shoulder,  
"i'm not, my grandparents and uncle and aunt have been talking to my dad, who told them about you, and they are constantly ringing because they want to know what you look like, so christmas card seems to be best place to put one." Stiles explains, "if you don't mind that is." he says, Derek nuzzles his nose into Stiles' neck,  
"i don't mind." he whispers,  
"okay, well, i'm using this one." Derek looks up to see Stiles clicking on a photo of the two of them that Lydia took at a pack meeting once, "you're smiling." he adds,  
"that's because i was smiling at you."  
"so cheesy." Stiles scoffs,  
"you love it." Derek says,  
"yeah, yeah i do." Stiles grins and turns his head to kiss Derek lightly before printing off the pictures and putting them in the cards.  
"all done then?" Derek asks,  
"all done." Stiles says,  
"good, i'm taking you out."

* * *

**was it good? bad? awkward? terrible? Review please, it really means alot!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10... house**

**yeah, so... chapter ten, i don't feel this is my best chapter, but still, enjoy!xxx**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything :'(**

* * *

"Stiles, what are we doing?" Derek asks,  
"we, my handsome sourwolf, are decorating this house." Stiles grins and sits sideways on Derek's lap, "we got the tree, the cards, and now we need to decorate this place up." he says and kisses Derek's cheek,  
"if we must." Derek sighs,  
"yey!" Stiles exclaims, springing up off Derek's lap and grabbing a box before scuttling out of the room, leaving a startled Derek, who shakes his head fondly and goes to make some food.  
he goes upstairs an hour later to find the whole of upstairs completely, well, in one word, chritmasafied.  
"Sty baby?" he says, Stiles pokes his head out of one of the rooms, "got a bit carried away did ya'?" he asks smirking,  
"maybe." Stiles mutters, Derek walks over and kisses his forehead,  
"i love it babe." he whispers,  
"well that's lucky because it kinda is your house." Stiles smiles,  
"yep, it is... i love you."  
"well that's also lucky, because i kinda love you too."  
"i know." Derek whispers, kissing Stiles. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles' waist and Stiles slides his arms round his neck as Derek slips his tongue into Stiles' mouth,  
"oh god! it's like walking inon your mom and dad making out!" a voice exclaims, they break apart to see the others standing at the top of the stairs,  
"why did christmas throw up in your house Derek?" Jackson smirks,  
"shut up Jackson, why are you lot here anyway?" Stiles asks,  
"literally, you texted us like two hours ago to come here at four, it's four now." Erica says,  
"oops, i forgot." Stiles smirks  
"what did you need us for anyway?"  
"you lot, are decorating downstairs." Stiles grins,  
"why can't you do that?" Jackson asks,  
"because, me and Derek are going out." Stiles shrugs,  
"we are?" Derek asks,  
"yes, we are sourwolf."  
"yeah, you lot are decorating, have whatever you want in the kitchen." Derek grins, slipping his hand into Stiles' back pocket,  
"i hate you two." Isaac mutters,  
"no you don't buddy." Stiles ruffles his hair, Jackson mumbles something that only the werewolves hear and Derek slaps the back of his head,  
"shut it Whittemore." Derek growls.  
"i was only joking!" Jackson exclaims,  
"no he wasn't." Erica says in a sing song voice,  
"i'm not even sure i want to know what he said." Stiles says,  
"lets just say he wants you and Derek to 'enjoy' your time alone." Lydia says,  
"i don't think i'll ever get used to you being a werewolf, so damn annoying." Stiles huffs, "wai.. Jackson.. what the hell?" Stiles says, just catching on to what Lydia said, "actually, maybe we will." Stiles smirks, he feels Derek's grip tighten on him and he pulls the older down the stairs, "yeah, i want this entire place all christmassy by the time we get back!" he calls as he slams the door.

* * *

**what do you think? review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11..mistletoe**

**so, this is a longer chapter... hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing... **

* * *

As Stiles walks around school he can't help but notice how in almost every doorway there seems to be mistle toe, and how all the 'jocks' all seem to be crowding around the plant and trying to kiss any girl they fancy,  
"Urgh, so desperate." Erica says, falling into step next to Stiles,  
"Can you guys be near mistletoe?" Stiles asks,  
"This form, yes, anyway, i'm pretty sure the ones the school have are fake." She says and Stiles smirks,  
"Good to know." He nods,  
"Everyone is coming round to my house after school, half day because it's the end of term." Lydia says coming out from god knows where,  
"Is De-" Stiles begins,  
"Yes, Derek is coming." She sighs and smiles at the look on Stiles' face of happiness and love,  
"God you are so far gone." She says,  
"He's zoned out." Erica smirks, then hip checks him, making his stumble into the lockers,  
"I'm alright." He announces to no one imparticular, Erica grins and Stiles sticks his tongue out at her,  
"Seriously, who's idea was it to hang mistletoe everywhere?" Stiles asks,  
"I don't know." Isaac jogs up behind them,  
"Too much kissing in public." Stiles squirms,  
"Um, this is he who happily made out with Derek in the middle of the mall for ten minutes." Erica deadpans,  
"That's different." Stiles shrugs,  
"How?!" Lydia exclaims,  
"I'm the one who is being kissed." He smiles,  
"He has a point, strangers making out in public spaces make you want to throw something at them, but when it involves you, it's fine." Erica says,  
"We may have found something here." Lydia grins,  
"It's called logic my fellow genius." Stiles smirks. They get their lunch and sit down at a table, "i just find it so cheesy." He shrugs,  
"That's because you have no one to experience it with, loner." Jackson sits down,  
"Nice to see you too Jackson... and also, have you seen my boyfriend? Hot as hell, sweet as honey."  
"Did you really describe Derek that way?" Isaac asks,  
"I did, hot, sweet, kind, loving, caring, sexy, amazin-"  
"Yeah, Stilinski, we get the point, you're hooked." Jackson says, hia face scrunched up in disgust,  
"i'm not the one who is forced to watch the notebook on demand." Stiles smirks, Lydia smacks the back of his head,  
"it's a good movie." she says,  
"it's pointless and depressing." Stiles shrugs,  
"oh, so you've seen it?" Lydia asks with a sly grin,  
"yes, i've seen it, with you.. we all were forced." Stiles says slowly,  
"it was the worst two hours of my life." Jackson adds,  
"we don't all love horror and sports movies." Lydia says,  
"the hoosiers is like the best movie ever!" Jackson exclaims,  
"for once i kinda agree with Jackson." Stiles says, "though i prefer field of dreams."  
"Hoosiers is a better sports movie." Jackson counters,  
"correction, they are different genres, the hoosiers is basketball, filed of dreams is baseball. it's the best basketball movie ever." Stiles corrects,  
"fine Stilinski, be fussy." Jackson huffs,  
"happy to Whittemore." Stiles grins. Scott runs over out of breath, "you alright dude?"  
"about five girls tried to cram me under a door way, and i ran away." Scott says, slightly out of breath, he sinks into his seat, "why was that?" he asks,  
"mistletoe dude, it happened to me three times." Stiles says, pointing to the door,  
"what?! where?!" he exclaims,  
"it's safe Scott." Erica says, "not gonna harm us."  
"i...you sure?"  
"yes i'm sure." she sighs,  
"anyway, Stiles, we've got Statistics." Lydia grins,  
"if it's to brainwash me into watching the notebook then think again." Stiles says seriously,  
"no, now walk." she commands,  
"see you all later then." Stiles sighs and stands up. they walk out of wolf hearing range in silence then Lydia speaks,  
"so, you okay?" she asks,  
"yeah, why wouldn't i be?" Stiles looks at her  
"you know why Stiles, Deaton said you would have a darkness around your heart." she sighs,  
"Lydia, i'm fine, why are you talking to me about this?"  
"because you are like my weird brother."  
"why not the other two?"  
"i've already talked to them, they have each other."  
"and i have Derek." Stiles says, smiling softly,  
"i know, they understand what it feels like though."  
"Derek helps me alot, we help each other, he wakes me up from my nightmares and holds me till i fall asleep, he understands when i don't feel like doing much, he knows when i have a bad day and he brings me to the sofa and puts a movie on then holds me tight, he really helps, i don't really feel it at all, it-... he makes me feel safe." Stiles says,  
"that's all i wanted to know, you're like family to me Stiles, i need to know you are okay."  
"thanks Lyds, it's nice to know we've moved on from two years ago." Stiles smirks. when the get to the classroom, the rest of the class is already there, and they smirk when the two enter,  
"ah, Miss Martin, Mr Stilinski, what are you doing?" the teacher, Mr Dean asks,  
"sitting down." Stiles says, everyone loves Mr Dean, he's awesome, it's his first job, only 24 so he's relaxed,  
"no you aren't, have you noticed that there is mistle toe around school?" he asks,  
"yes i have, i was attacked by a bunch of Juniors." Stiles replies, "i ran." he adds, Lydia laughs,  
"it's the new hair." she smirks,  
"it was creepy." Stiles frowns,  
"anyway, you are aware of the tradition of mistletoe?" Mr Dean asks,  
"ye- Wait! no!" Stiles looks at the door, then back at Mr Dean, who is smirking, and the rest of the small class of seven other students who are all laughing,  
"tradition is tradition Stilinski." a boy, Gregory says,  
"but, she just literally called me like her brother!" he says, waving his hands,  
"and he has an protective boyfriend." Lydia adds,  
"yeah, and i have a... what?"  
"Derek, he's over protective, we all know it."  
"meh, i suppose." Stiles shrugs, "also, have you met Jackson Whittemore, he would like kill me, then you lot for being there." Stiles says,  
"on the cheek then." Mr Dean shrugs, Lydia kisses Stiles on the cheek then sits down, as Stiles sits down, he looks out the window to see a frowning Derek by the woods, he elbows Lydia and points out the window, she smiles. While the teacher is turned around, Stiles pulls out his phone,  
-Smile, someone could be falling in love with your smile;)xx  
-and you wander why i only smile properly around youxx  
-aww, love you booxxx  
-love you too babyxx and why can i smell mistletoe strongly?  
-it's all around the school, u know, christmas traditions...  
-was that what that kiss was about?  
-yes Der, my Stats teacher is very immature when it comes to christmas and he sticks to traditions:)xxx  
-okayxx  
-you a little jealous there sourwolf?xx  
-yesx  
Stiles smiles at how frank Derek was,  
-i'll see u at Lyds later then boo?xxx  
-yeah, bye, love youxxxxxxxx  
-love you tooxxxxxxxxxx  
"Mr Stilinski, who are you texting?" Mr Dean asks,  
"um... people." Stiles says  
"people?"  
"yeah, people." Stiles nods,  
"right, would this be the 'over-protective boyfriend' Miss Martin was talking about?" Mr Dean says,  
"i...maybe."  
"i've seen that face before, it was the 'smug, i'm happy' look." he says, Lydia looks at Stiles,  
"told you." she grins,  
"shut up." Stiles says,  
"anyway, now Stiles has put his phone away, we can get on with the lesson." Mr Dean says,  
"oh yeah, sorry." Stiles smirks.  
At the end of the day they all make their own way to Lydias house, Derek comes five minutes later, he walks over to Stiles and kisses him,  
"hi." Stiles whispers breathlessly,  
"hey." Derek grins and pecks his noise,  
"good to see you too Derek." Scott says, Stiles snorts and Derek kisses his forehead, they all move to the living room, and Lydia picks out a movie, Dispicable me,  
"Dispicable me? really, that's a kids film." Jackson says,  
"our Stats teacher says it's amazing, he said we should watch it." Lydia shrugs,  
"this is also the Stats teacher that made you and Stiles kiss." Isaac points out, Derek growls lowly, "it was only on the cheek Derek." Isaac adds,  
"he knows, he was doing his 'i'm a creepy murderer stalking students in school' impression, kinda hot actually." Stiles muses,  
"keep your fantasies to yourself Stiles." Erica says, Stiles smirks and sits on Derek's lap on the sofa. Derek shuffles so he is sitting sideways and pulls Stiles so he is too and is also sitting in between Derek's legs.  
"that was a good movie." Isaac says,  
"it wasn't terrible." Jackson mutters. Stiles goes to the kitchen and looks in the fridge, finding nothing, he shuts the fridge. Suddenly he feels an arm around his waist and he is spun around as Derek leans forward and kisses him, passionately, with tongue. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck and threads his hands into his hair. Derek picks him up onto a counter and kisses his jaw line and neck, he moves up to Stiles' mouth and kisses him again before pulling away and pecking the tip of Stiles' nose before pulling away,  
"not that that wasn't unwelcome, at all, like seriously do it again anytime, but what was it for?" Stiles asks, Derek points to the middle of the ceiling where Stiles was stood a few minutes earlier, and he sees. Mistletoe.  
"god i love that plant." Stiles grins and leans in to kiss Derek again.

* * *

**there you go, tell me if you like it please, i really appreciate the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12..Secret Santa..shh!**

**i'm so sorry i didn't update yesterday, i didn't exactly have the best of days, so here is chapter 12...enjoy xxx**

**Disclaimer: i still own nothing:(**

* * *

"Sty, answer the phone babe." Derek groans into the younger mans chest, they were curled up on Derek's bed, having a mid-monday afternoon nap, untill the phone rang, they ignored it the first time, then Stiles' mobile rang, then Derek's, and now the house phone rang again,  
"this is your house phone boo." Stiles mutters,  
"please, if you were out of school you would so live here." Derek scoffs, then reddens when he realises what he says and buries his face deeper into Stiles' chest,  
"yes, i would." Stiles says softly and kisses the top of Derek's head, Derek looks up at him,  
"move in." he says,  
"what?" Stiles asks,  
"move in...with me." Derek repeats, "i mean, you're eighteen, and you are basically fini-"  
"Derek, shut up." Stiles says,  
"sorry, it's okay, you don't have to move i-"  
"Derek, i said shut up baby, so shut up so i can tell you that yes, i'll move in with you."  
"really?"  
"really." Stiles smiles, Derek leans up to kiss Stiles, they kiss for a while till they are interuppted by Lydia over the voicemail,  
"Stiles, Derek, i know you are making out in there! get your asses over to my house right now and stop ignoring me!" she yells into the phone. Stiles groans and rests his head against Derek's,  
"who drags someone out of a nice warm bed with the boyfriend in on a monday afternoon?" Stiles mumbles,  
"Lydia." Derek says and kisses Stiles quickly before standing up, "come on babe, we can get some coffee on the way." he says, pulling Stiles up and pecking his nose quickly,  
"oh you know me so well." Stiles grins,  
"hmm, i love you."  
"i love you too." Stiles replies with a quick kiss, "now let's get going before Lydia kills us.  
They stop of at a coffee shop, Stiles gets a salted caramel mocha and Derek just gets a black coffee,  
"you're so boring sourwolf." Stiles huffs as they walk to the car, drinks in hand, steam mixing with their breaths floating infront of their eyes in the cold air,  
"coffee is coffee Sty, it shouldn't be messed with, anyway i need pure caffeine now, not some mix of sweetness." Derek says and slips his arm around Stiles' waist,  
"you have me for that." Stiles smirks,  
"sure do baby doll." Derek smiles and buries his nose into Stiles' neck, under his scarf and presses a kiss to his skin.  
The rest of the pack are already there when they get to Lydia's, Isaac's head shoots up as soon as they enter the living room,  
"is that a salted carame-" He asks,  
"yes it is my little wolf friend." Stiles smirks, taking a sip, Isaac whines, "oh for goodness sake, Derek, tell your beta not to inflict his kicked puppy look on me, it's too much." Stiles groans, passing Isaac the drink and sitting down, curling next to Derek, Derek wraps his arm around Stiles' waist and rests his hand on the side of Stiles' thigh,  
"so, what was so important you had to drag me out of bed?" Derek sighs,  
"eww, i do not need to know any of that infomation about my alpha and my best friend..ever." Scott groans,  
"we were having a nap Scott, and were woken up by the phone, dirty wolf." Stiles scoffs, burying his head into Derek's chest, kissing his colar bone once through his shirt,  
"we are doing a secret santa." Lydia announces, walking in with a beanie, scrunching a piece of paper up and chucking it in, "everyone picks one, and that is who you are buying your gift for, you don't have to buy a present for everyone else, but you can if you want, okay, Jackson, you first, and no one say who they have got, okay?" she says, looking at Scott,  
"that was one time!" he exclaims,  
"then let's keep it that way." Lydia says. they pass the hat around, each taking a name. Stiles picks one and opens it, and written in perfect curly writing is:  
Lydiaxxx p.s. I like expensive things ;)  
His money is so gone...

* * *

**poor little Stiles, all his money gone..but, he get's to move in with his boyfriend... hope you enjoy! chapter thirteen should be up in like about half an hour or something! REVIEW PLEASE, IT IS REALLY ENCOURAGING!XXX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13...Present buying...**

**as much as i love Christmas, i am awful at buying presents, i find it so difficult to chose, so here is my attempt.. have funxx**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing...**

* * *

"Scott! help me!" Stiles whines, collapsing onto his best friends bed,  
"for what dude?" Scott asks, doing a one handed pull up before dropping to the ground, 'urgh, show off' Stiles thinks, "i am not a show off, i just need to be on top form." Scott frowns, 'wait, i said that outloud?' Stiles thinks again, "yes, you did." Scott sighs,  
"oh my god, it's all getting too much!" Stiles groans,  
"what's wrong?" Scott asks, splashing his face,  
"i have christmas presents to buy and then the secret santa!"  
"oh, yeah, dude, i have been meaning to talk to you about that, mines Derek and i don't know what to get him, who's yours?"  
"Lydia."  
"i'll ring Ally." Scott says. ten minutes later Allison is on her way over so that they can venture into town to get presents. once Allison gets there they all climb into her car,  
"i thought you would have been with Derek Stiles." Allison says as she drives,  
"no, he has some things to sort out with Peter this morning." Stiles says,  
"that explains it." Scott says,  
"hey! i don't spend all my time with him!" Stiles exclaims,  
"if that's what you say." Allison chuckles, putting the radio on. they get to the shops and Allison walks straight into Macy's, she goes over to the dresses, looks at a few, before picking one out, nodding and passing it to Stiles, she then goes over to the jewellery section and picks out some pieces and passes it to Stiles, before picking up two things of nail varnish, "there we go, now, we can focus on other things." Allison says, they go pay then go to a starbucks for them to brainstorm what to get everyone,  
"Stiles, help me get something for Derek! he's your boyfriend!" Scott frowns,  
"he's your secret santa." Stiles shrugs, taking a sip from his drink, Scott whines, "urgh, fine!" Stiles exclaims, "um, get him..no, no he has that... maybe..no... he also has that, actua...no. not that-"  
"Stiles!" Scott says,  
"sorry, um, i know! get him a watch, he is constantly asking me what time it is." Stiles says,  
"a watch?" Scott asks and looks at Allison,  
"a nice watch." she says,  
"i'll help you choose buddy." Stiles smiles. an hour later they are done and getting something to eat,  
"so, what are you getting your dad?" Allison asks,  
"a new wallet, his is so old." Stiles says,  
"Derek?"  
"who says i'm getting Derek a present?"  
"come on Stiles, seriously." Scott says,  
"it's a secret, i got him more then one." Stiles shrugs,  
"one of them is a dog chew isn't it?" Allison asks,  
"it may be." Stiles smirks.  
They go back to Scott's house, and Stiles wraps his presents, before leaving the couple an venturing to Derek's house, he knocks on the door and Derek opens and pulls him into a quick kiss,  
"how are you?" he asks,  
"cold." Stiles frowns, Derek smirks and pulls Stiles into the living room, Stiles places the present by the christmas tree, since they are going to be doing the present giving at Derek's,  
"come here baby." Derek says softly, pulling Stiles onto the sofa and curling around him protectively,  
"my own personal heater." Stiles mutters, sliding his hands under Derek's shirt, resting them over his heart, he nuzzles his head into Derek's neck, "love you Der."  
"love you too babe." Derek smiles and kisses his temple.

* * *

**done, two chapters in one day, not very long ones, but still... enjoy! i'll update tomorrow hopefully and please reviewxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14..That darkness and the fullmoon**

**so, this is chapter 14, it's a bit on what it is like for Stiles with the darkness, on the fullmoon, not my favourite one but i just felt like writing it..quite short, but, enjoyxx**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

* * *

Stiles felt the matress go up and he turned to find no Derek, he opened his eyes with a groan and sat up slightly,  
"go back to sleep baby, i gotta go get the others ready for the full moon." Derek says softly,  
"urgh, what time is it?" Stiles asks,  
"quarter to seven, i'll be back a bit later, okay babe?"  
"yeah, love you boo." Stiles mutters, collapsing back onto the bed, Derek chuckles and leans over to kiss his forehead,  
"love you too, get some sleep." he says before leaving.  
Stiles wakes up a few hours later screaming from a nightmare, he curls up in the blankets just as the phone rings,  
"hello?" he croaks,  
"are you okay baby?" Derek asks,  
"yeah."  
"Sty, i can feel your panic through the bond."  
"i j..just a nightmare." Stiles whispers,  
"you want me to come home?"  
"n...no it's alright, you need to get the others ready for tonight, i'm okay, if i need anything i'll ring."  
"you sure?"  
"yeah.. yeah, i'm sure."  
"alright, i love you baby."  
"love you too Der." Stiles says before hanging up and returning to his feotis position, throughout the day it just gets worse, apparently the moon affects this whole darkness around your heart thing, he keeps imagining things, if anyone saw him they would probably put him in a mental institute to be honest. Derek has rang him seven times, and each time Stiles said he was fine, lying to himself. At half three he is sitting on the bed, when suddenly he can't breath and it feels as if his mind is about to explode. a panic attack. he slides off the bed and cradles his head in his heads, trying and failing to breath. he feels a soft hand tilt his face up and he see's Derek sitting infront of him,  
"hey, hey, breath baby, come on, just breath." Derek says, cupping Stiles' cheek and running his thumbs along his cheek bones,  
"i.. can't." Stiles gasps,  
"yes you can, breath for me, okay Stiles, breath for me, for me, come on, i know you can, in and out, in and out, come on baby." Derek says.  
a few minutes later Stiles is breathing heavily, tears running down his cheeks as he rests his head on Derek's shoulder,  
"shhh, shh, it's alright Sty, i got you, you're okay, everything is going to be okay, i promise." Derek soothes, rubbing Stiles' back and pressing kisses on his head, "i'm not leaving, okay hun, i'll stay here tonight and tomorrow we'll do something nice."  
"y... you don't have to..full moon." Stiles croaks,  
"i'm in control, the others are alright, they have each other if something happens, and we'll know if it does." he says and tilts Stiles' head up gently then rests their foreheads together, "you should have told me baby what was happening, i need to know... I love you and i need to know when it's bad so i can try and do something about it." he sighs  
"i'm sorry."  
"no... don't apologize, you did nothing wrong, come on." Derek picks him up and lays him on the bed, then curls protectively around him, "sleep, baby, i'll be here when you wake up, i promise." Derek whispers. They both sleep through till the next day.

* * *

**so that's that, hope you enjoy..review pleasexxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15..cookies**

**here's my chapter 15, more light-hearted then chapter 14..hope you enjoyXXX**

**Disclaimer-i own nothing**

* * *

Stiles woke to a pair of lips pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck, he rolled over and buried his face into Derek's chest,  
"morning hon'." Derek says and kisses his forehead,  
"m'rning Der bear." Stiles mumbles and Derek chuckles at the nickname but decides to leave it,  
"you okay?" Derek asks,  
"ye..yeah, just a bit tired, you?"  
"i'm fine, the others rang earlier, they all survived the full moon."  
"how come you didn't wolf out?" Stiles asks, pulling himself up the bed and resting his head on the pillow next to Derek so that they are at the same level,  
"because baby, i have my anchor right here next to me, i have my link to my human side." Derek says,  
"you better be talking to me or we need to have a serious chat." Stiles deadpans, trying to hide the smirk, Derek chuckles and pulls Stiles flush against him,  
"yes, i'm talking about you silly." he smiles and nuzzles their noses together,  
"you're just a big teddy bear aren't you." Stiles smirks, Derek raises an eyebrow then flips Stiles onto his back and straddles him,  
"oh really?" he asks,  
"yeah, . .bear." Stiles says, moving closer to Derek everytime he says a word so that once he finishes their lips are millimeters apart, Derek moves to Stiles' ear and bites his earlobe, making Stiles gasp, he trails his tongue along Stiles' jaw then down his neck before rocking his hips into Stiles, then swiftly rolls off Stiles and walks to the bathroom,  
"Derek!" Stiles whines,  
"still a teddy bear?" Derek asks,  
"no, you're my big bad wolf." Stiles says, then, no, he refuses to admit he giggled, as Derek ran back over and jumped onto the bed and growled in the same way a human does playfully.  
After they were dressed and showered they went downstairs and had breakfast,  
"no coffee." Stiles sighed,  
"i'll go get some babe." Derek says, standing up,  
"you sure?"  
"yeah, i need my caffiene too, i might just check in on the others on the way aswell, you wanna come?"  
"nah, it's alright, i think i'll just relax here, make sure the're okay for me, yeah?"  
"i will, they think of you as like the pack mom you know?" Derek says, placing his hands on Stiles' hips,  
"yeah, Isaac called me mom once, his embarrased face is kinda sweet, i said it was okay, he explained it all, Erica called me it a few times aswell, even Boyd once."  
"and you're okay with that?" Derek asks,  
"of course i am babe, i get it, you're like the dad, i'm dating you, i look after them sometimes, it's a wolf thing." Stiles shrugs, Derek kisses his lips quickly,  
"i have the best mate in the entire world." Derek grins. he slips his shoes on and leaves after kissing Stiles again.  
He parks the car infront of Peter's place and goes to the door, when he opens it, he finds the pack lounging on the sofa's, while Lydia and Allison made breakfast,  
"hey, Ally, Scott, can i talk to you for a minute?" Derek asks,  
"what about?" Allison asks,  
"um, maybe in private?" Derek asks,  
"oh, yeah, sure." she says, they go into the room that Peter thankfully made soundproof, even to wolf hearing, "so, what's this about Derek?" Allison asks, sitting on the seat next to Scott,  
"i wanted to ask you about.. well, you know that darkness Deaton said would be around your hearts, i just wand-" Derek says,  
"if it was worse on the full moon?" Allison asks,  
"yeah." Derek sighs,  
"i could feel it stronger than before, but nothing happened because i was with Scott." Allison says,  
"yeah, for me it's like with the wolf, you find your anchor and you are okay." Scott says, leaning against Allison's shoulder,  
"is this about Stiles, you were on the phone to him alot yesterday." Allison says, sounding concerned,  
"i...he.." Derek trails off,  
"it's alright Derek, we understand, you can tell us." Scott says, suddenly becoming awake at the thought of his friend being in danger,  
"it was really bad yesterday, i could feel it through the bond, h...he kept imagining things, and after a few times of him saying he was okay, and i knew he wasn't, i went home, and when i got home he was having a really bad panic attack." Derek sighs,  
"is he alright?" Allison asks, looking worried,  
"yes, i got him to calm down and he slept till this morning." Derek says,  
"looks like he's found his anchor." Scott smirks, Derek wills his cheeks not to turn red, but by the look on Allison's face it seems like that failed,  
"i just was worried." Derek whispered,  
"he'll be okay." Allison says,  
"i just came by to check everyone was alright and to talk to you two, please don't tell the others, i know they'll want to know but.." Derek says,  
"we understand Derek, our lips are sealed." Allison smiles. Derek nods and checks on the others quickly before going back to his car and going to the store to pick up some coffee granuales.  
when he got home, he went to the kitchen, to find Stiles shirtless only wearing skinny jeans low on his hips, cooking ingredients spread around him,  
"um, babe? what are you doing?" Derek asks,  
"christmas cookies." Stiles spins around, grinning,  
"where is your shirt?"  
"it got wet."  
"why?" Derek asks,  
"i opened the dish washer while it was running." Stiles says,  
"what? are you hurt?" Derek asks, rushing over to Stiles, who puts the bowl down and takes Derek's hands in his own,  
"no, i'm fine baby, i opened the dish washer, and stumbled backwards, and i had a bottle of water in my hand at the time which went on me." Stiles says,  
"so no boiling water on Stiles then?" Derek asks, placing his hands on Stiles' hips, Stiles hooks his arms around Derek's neck,  
"no boiling water on Stiles." he nods and kisses Derek, "you're so cute." he grins when they pull away.  
"so what type of cookies are you making." Derek asks, and kisses Stiles cheek before peering over to the bowl,  
"christmas cookies of course." Stiles scoffs  
"how did i not know that." Derek sighs smiling,  
"you're just too taken by my irresistableness i guess." Stiles smirks,  
"i guess so." Derek grins and sucks a hickey onto Stiles' neck, "now finish making the cookies." he instructs,  
"help me Der." Stiles pouts, god Stiles knows how to get his way,  
"what do you want me to do?" Derek asks, Stiles grins and gives Derek a bowl.  
half an hour later the cookies are in the oven and Derek is closing the fridge when Stiles taps his shoulder, Derek turns around and before he can react, Stiles cracks an egg on his head,  
"oh my god, your face!" Stiles exclaims, gasping for breath and holding onto the table to keep him up, Derek raises an eyebrow and grabs an egg, he stalks predatorily towards Stiles,  
"Derek no ple-" Stiles begins, but already had an egg yolk running down his hair before he can finish, "oh it is so on Hale." he grins and throws flour at Derek. they end up in a full scale food fight, hiding behind various pieces of kitchen furniture and throwing ingredients and left over cookie dough at each other.  
"Der! truce! truce babe!" Stiles exclaims, they both peer out from behind their shields and burst into laughter upon seeing the other, Derek moves over to Stiles, still laughing,  
"you got a bit..." he says, signalling to the whole of Stiles' face,  
"why don't you get it off for me Der?" Stiles asks, Derek grins and leans closer to Stiles, he wraps his arms around Stiles' waist before moving his face closer. he ghosts his lips over Stiles', before licking the cookie dough of Stiles' top lip,  
"mmm, christmassy." Derek grins, Stiles traces his thumb over Derek's bottom lip, making the older weak at the knees, before he sucks the dough of his own finger,  
"christmassy." Stiles agrees, Derek growls and kisses Stiles passionately, backing him into the corner of the kitchen, a cough comes from the doorway and they break apart to see John standing at the doorway,  
"what is going on here? was there a hurricane?" he asks, looking around the indredient and cookie dough covered kitchen,  
"we made cookies." Stiles says just as the beeper goes.

* * *

**there we go, just a little food fight for ya' ;P hope you liked it, see you soon, well not really, but you know what i mean... reviews appreciatedxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16... ice skating**

**Chapter 16, here we go, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing...**

* * *

The whole pack were sitting in the living room at the Hale house, deciding what they were going to do,  
"ooh! we could make gingerbread houses and cookies!" Stiles exclaims from Derek's lap,  
"we all heard from John about your 'baking' yesterday." Lydia says,  
"what! we made cookies!" Stiles says,  
"and you also got into to a food fight." Allison points out,  
"what's so bad about that?" Stiles asks,  
"we also heard about the aftermath of that food fight." Erica smirks,  
"okay, so now i get your point." Stiles says smiling, Derek chuckles and rests his forehead on Stiles' shoulder,  
"well, sorry to dissapoint you all, but i gotta get to work." Boyd announces, standing up,  
"hmm, work, you work at the ice rink, right Boyd?" Lydia asks with a glint in her eye,  
"yeah." Boyd says warily,  
"let's go ice skating then!" Erica cheers.  
that was how they found themselves in an empty ice rink, putting their boots on,  
"Der, can you ice skate babe?" Stiles asks,  
"yeah, we used to ice skate on the lake in the winter." Derek says, getting the sad look in his eyes that he gets whenever he talks about his family. Stiles has learnt not to say anything to that, so he gives Derek's hand a squeeze, which seems to be the right thing, because Derek leans over and presses a kiss against Stiles' temple,  
"thank you for being there for me." he whispers,  
"anytime Der." Stiles whispers back,  
"come on you lot!" Erica calls from the ice, the two get up, and go onto the ice,  
"oh, Derek, i forgot to say, watch, Scott, it is halarious, he can't skate to save his life." Stiles grins. they watch as Scott steps, and then falls, when he steps onto the ice, Allison picks him up and holds his hand,  
"i would assume him getting bitten would help him." Derek chuckles,  
"nope, not little Scotty boy." Stiles grins and picks up the pace, leaving Derek behind him slightly, "come on old man! i thought you said you could skate!" Stiles shouts, grinning behind him, Derek shakes his head fondly and speeds up to get to Stiles, overtaking him in the process,  
"what was that Sty, something about 'old man'?" Derek asks, skating backwards, just out of reach of Stiles,  
"i said nothing like that." Stiles fake gasps,  
"yes you did Stilinski!" Jackson shouts from the other side of the rink,  
"shut up Whittemore!" Stiles yells back, Derek grabs his hands and pulls him forward so that now they are flush against each other, he moves his mouth to Stiles' ear, his breath tickling Stiles skin, making a shiver fall down his spine,  
"still an old man?" Derek whispers huskily,  
"nope, nope, most definately not." Stiles grins.  
they all skate for a while, in the own couples, Derek looks over at Stiles, who has that evil glint in his eyes, but before Derek can do anything, Stiles sticks his foot infront of Derek's, sending Derek to the floor with an 'umpf' Stiles grins down at him,  
"bit stuck are we sourwolf?" he asks, Derek grabs his hands, slots his feet infront of Stiles' and pulls him down, so Stiles lands ontop of him,  
"was that a punishement sourwolf, because i swear, if everytime we lay on each other was because i did something wrong then i must be always doing something wrong, though, you are usually the one on m-" He gets cut off with a hand to his mouth, he frowns at Derek, who tilts his head, Stiles looks up to see the rest of the pack, skating, but obviously listening to the conversation. Stiles grins, kisses Derek lightly, before pulling both of them up.  
"i'm going to go get some hot chocolate, you want some?" Stiles asks, resting his head on Derek's shoulder, he gets a chorus of 'yes' from around the icerink and he smiles, "what about you sourwolf?" Stiles asks,  
"mm, yes please baby." Derek hums.  
"i'll be back in a minute, there's a starkbucks round the corner." Stiles grins,  
"there always is." Derek jokes.  
ten minutes later Stiles comes back with two cardboard trays of hot chocolate, he puts them down, takes two hot chocolates out and finds Derek sitting on the bench with a small smile on his face,  
"here we go." Stiles says, breaking Derek from his trance,  
"thank you babe." Derek smiles and loops his arm around Stiles' waist as the younger man sits down. they sit in comfortable silence for a bit, Stiles resting his head on Derek's shoulder, Derek unconciously tangling their feet together,  
"it's nice." Stiles mutters, Derek smiles down at him, then looks at the ice rink, watching the pack skate in their pairs, he then looks back at Stiles and kisses his temple,  
"yeah, it.. it's perfect." Derek says softly.

* * *

**you like? hope you did... please review, it means a lot!**


	17. Chapter 17

**chapter 17..family..**

**okay, this i do have to admit, isn't my favourite chapter, it's quite long but i didn't really now what i was doing, so i kinda just rambled a bit... sorry :(xxx**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing.**

* * *

"come on Sty, get up." Derek says softly, "your dad came in an hour ago and you went back to sleep."  
"and there was a reason for that." Stiles groans,  
"and what is that babe?" Derek asks, just as the doorbell goes, "who's that?" Derek asks, sitting up, just as a high pitched, loud voice echoed through the house, "oh my god, who is that?" Derek asks again, clutching his ears, Stiles pulls him down and kisses his cheek,  
"that is my aunt, i've got family visiting today, and if i were you i would jump out of the window and escape while you sti-" Stiles is interupted by his dad opening the door, walking in, and closing it behind him,  
"good morning boys, they are here, and Derek, i'm sure Stiles was going through the, jump out of the window while you still can, and if i were you i would, not that i don't love my family, they are loud, but, they also have heard about you and..." John trails off,  
"and they want to meet him?! dad! we can't put him through this torture!" Stiles exclaims, hugging Derek close,  
"it's okay, i'll stay." Derek says,  
"you are really gonna wish you didn't say that." Stiles says,  
"well, as long as i've got you, i'll be fine." Derek says, nuzzling their noses together,  
"good you two are sickly sweet." John says, walking out,  
"go have a shower, i'l wait here." Stiles says, Derek nods and kisses Stiles' forehead.  
half an hour alter they are both showered and sitting on Stiles' bed,  
"so who exactly is here?" Derek asks,  
"my aunt, my uncle, my cousins, one is a three year old boy, the other is a six month old girl, and my grandma." Stiles sighs  
"i'm guessing from your voice that these family get togethers always end in destruction?" Derek asks, Stiles smirks,  
"pretty much." he says,  
"don't worry, whenever we had family over it always went down the drain." Derek says, Stiles notices the sad look and cups his cheeks gently,  
"hey, hey, you don't have to be here you know, my dad understands, i understand, you can go and i'll come round later." Stiles says softly,  
"n...no it's okay, family is important." Derek nods, Stiles leans closer and kisses him. once they break apart, Derek rests his forehead against Stiles', "i love you."  
"i love you too Der." Stiles smiles, "no let's try and get through this without having the urge to maim and kill, okay?" Stiles says, Derek smirks and pecks his nose,  
"and to think people say you don't have a way with words." Derek grins,  
"i prove them wrong everyday." Stiles jokes as they open the door and walk down stairs, they go into the kitchen, and Derek gets a frying pan out, and sadly for both of them, the kitchen is joined to the living room, and all of Stiles' family venture into the kitchen,  
"Stiles, haven't you grown!" his aunt booms, and hugs Stiles tightly,  
"h..hey aunt Cassie." Stiles says as he his squeezed to death. once she lets go, his uncle gives him a clap on the back,  
"good to see you again Stiles." he says,  
"you too Uncle James."  
"ah, Genim! give your grandma a hug!" Stiles' grandma exclaims,  
"i told you, it's Stiles grandma." Stiles sighs as he hugs her,  
"what? where?...i'm just kidding with ya', but Stiles is such an awful name."  
"it's my nicknames, nicknames are allowed to be awful." Stiles grins,  
"Stiles it is then." she says, sitting at the table,  
"Jemima and Sam are asleep in the spare room, they didn't sleep well last night, they were so excited to see you."James says,  
"um, does anyone want pancakes?" Derek asks,  
"how could i refuse that offer." Cassie smiles, "you must be Derek." she smiles warmly, "John is my older brother." she explains, "i'm guessing you are the man who stole my nephews heart." she says,  
"i..uh... i suppose." Derek stutters,  
"i remember when i had boyfriends, John would always threaten them, saying it was the older brothers job, i'm guessing that happened to you." she asked,  
"yeah, there was a gun involved in that." Derek sighs,  
"Dad!" Stiles exclaimed,"i told you no guns! and i also told you no threats! when did you say that to him!" he says, doing crazy hand motions and almost falling from his seat on the work top,  
"he came to my house." Derek says,  
"dad." Stiles deadpans, "really?"  
"it was precautionary." John shrugs,  
"with the gun?" Stiles flails, John shrugs, Derek passes Stiles a cup of water and his ADHD pills,  
"thanks Der." Stiles says, taking them from the wolf,  
"still with the ADHD then?" Cassie asks,  
"i will probably alway will." Stiles shrugs.  
"so, how's school going?" James asks,  
"uneventful." Stiles shrugs, "last year, thank god." he grins, Derek leans over Stiles to reach something from the cupboard, placing his hand gently on Stiles' hip, as he leans back he kisses Stiles' cheek quickly,  
"so, how long has this been going on for then?" Cassie asks,  
"um, t..two years." Stiles says,  
"i'm just gonna put it out there, that you, Derek, have stubble and i'm guessing you must be what? 21, 22?" James says,  
"i...uh... just 22." Derek says quietly,  
"John! they started daing two years ago! Stiles was 16, dating a 20 year old!" Cassie exclaims,  
"yes, i know, they told me when they started dating, it's alot more complicated then you think." John sighs,  
"so you knew?" James asks,  
"yes."  
"and you allowed it?"  
"yes."  
"you must have a strong likeability factor if John agreed to that." Cassie chuckles,  
"Stiles certainly thinks so." John grins,  
"dad!"  
"just doing my job."  
"of scaring away any possibility of not being alone! you're gonna make me grow old with just loads of cats!" Stiles frowns, Derek chuckles,  
"cats hate you Sty." Derek smiles,  
"don't crush my dream sourwolf." Stiles huffs, Derek smirks as he puts pancakes onto the plate and puts the pan in the sink, he leans forward to say something,  
"we can't have a cat, but you can have a wolf." he whispers in Stiles' ear and flashes his eyes, making Stiles laugh,  
"i'll settle for that." he smiles and kisses Derek's cheek before they sit down next to each other at the table,  
"These pancakes are really good." James says,  
"Derek, you cook alot?" Cassie asks  
"she's has talked non stop about meeting you, something about they 'guy who made my precious nephew happy' or some weird thing like that." James smirks,  
"wait Dad, how much did you tell people?" Stiles asks,  
"as much as needed to be known." John shrugs, Stiles groans and rests his head on Derek's shoulder, Derek chuckles and places his hand on the back of Stiles' neck, before placing a kiss on the crown of his head,  
"don't worry Stiles, he only told the basics." Cassie smiles,  
"the basics?" Stiles asks, raising his head,  
"yeah, who he was, stuff like that.." she says,  
"and also how when you look at each other you get this look in your eyes and how you are so cheesy and sickeningly sweet." James shrugs,  
"dad! what the hell!" Stiles says, he places his head back on Derek's shoulder, this time Derek rests his head on Stiles' aswell,  
"what? i was just talking to Melissa." John shrugs,  
"how the hell does Melissa know that?!"  
"i think her, Allison, Lydia and Erica had a long talk." John shrugs,  
"i think i might as well just give up on the whole attempt at a private life thing." Stiles sighs,  
"who's Melissa?" Cassie asks,  
"you remember Scott right? lop-sided jaw." Stiles says,  
"how could i forget, little brown eyes." Cassie smiles,  
"Melissa is his mum, Allison is his girlfriend, Lydia and Erica are our friends." Stiles explains,  
"right." Cassie smiles, Derek nudges Stiles softly and points his head to Stiles' grandma, who is asleep,Cassie catches this, and follows their eyeline to grandma and bursts out laughing, which wakes the two up from upstairs. Cassie goes to get them and twenty minutes Stiles is sitting on the floor his back against the sofa, playing with Sam with some action figures the three year old brought with him, Derek is sitting behind Stiles, legs on either side of Stiles watching fondly, Jemima is asleep in her mothers arms and the adults are in the kitchen.  
"what are you smiling about sourwolf?" Stiles asks once Sam goes off somewhere, Stiles pulls himself next to Derek and kisses his cheek,  
"this is nice." he mutters, looking around, "it's... it's lik.." he trails off, his eyes going glassy, he blinks away the tears,  
"like it was with your family." Stiles finishes in a whisper, their conversation not being loud enough for the others to hear from the kitchen. Stiles rests his head on Derek's shoulder and nuzzles into his neck, he presses a kiss to the wolfs skin, "i love you Der, they would have been so proud of you."  
"i love you too babe, your mom would have been so proud of you too." Derek whispers, burying his face into Stiles' hair. just then the door bell goes. Stiles dad answers,  
"Stiles! it's Scott!" He calls, Stiles drags Derek up and pulls him to the door,  
"hey dude, what you doin' here?" Stiles asks,  
"we all were going to go see that new film we talked about, wandering if you two wanted to come." Scott says,  
"um, i gu-" Stiles begins,  
"Stiles! don't you even think about it!" John shouts from the kitchen,  
"i guess not dude." Stiles sighs, "we've got family here." he sighs,  
"sucks to be you, we'll catch up later then."  
"yeah." Stiles says, he closes the door and rests his head against Derek's chest.  
"it's only like once a year babe, it'll be fine." Derek says, holding Stiles close,  
"they've only been here for like half an hour." Stiles points out,  
"the're nice."  
"i know, the're my family and all.. but they ask too many questions."  
"i'm sure they'll be fine." Derek sighs and tilts Stiles head up tp kiss.  
two hours later Derek was regretting his choice of words; Cassie and Stiles' grandma was bombarding him and Stiles with questions left, right and center, about everything. John and James talked, giving the boys pitied looks once in a while, but did nothing about it. Eventually the boys got a break when they went to get drinks from the kitchen, Derek groans and leans against the counter top, Stiles leaning against him,  
"you're right." Derek mutters, nose now buried in Stiles' hair.  
"i know i'm right, i'm always right." Stiles says, smiling into Derek's neck,  
"hmm mm, just keep dreaming." Derek says,  
"haha, very funny." Stiles smirks, looking up at Derek, "you know i really appreciate this." he says,  
"what?"  
"you staying here, i know i said you could go, but it means alot that you stayed." Stiles whispers, Derek smiles and places his hands on Stiles' hips,  
"i'd do anything for you baby, you know that." he says,  
"but i didn't ask you." Stiles replies,  
"i knew it would mean alot to you... Families important." Derek whispers, eyes glazing over,  
"hey, hey, look at me, i meant it when i said earlier they would have been proud of you, look what you've done for the pack, it's amazing." Stiles says gently,  
"they would have loved you, my mom would have seen that you were perfect for me, my dad would have been slightly weary of you at first then come to love you like a son, Laura would have sat you done and told you every embarrassing story she could think of, Mikey would have made you play all his video games with him, they would have all loved you like family." Derek sighs,  
"my mom would have thought you were amazing, she would have treated you like her own, made sure you were fed, and had all the right things, she would have tought you how to made the famous Stilinski pudding because she would think of you as family.." Stiles trails off, "we've both lost people we love, and i know this doesn't replace them, but you are my family, and you always will be."  
"thank you Sty." Derek whispers, catching Stiles in a kiss, which is interupted by Cassie coming in, Stiles mutters some swear words into Derek's mouth.  
"what's going on in here then?" Cassie asks with a grin,  
"Dad!" Stiles calls, John walks in,  
"yes?"  
"i..uh..we..." Stiles trails off, his dad catches the pleading look in his eyes, the looks at his watch,  
"weren't you going to meet up with the others to finish your project now?" John asks,  
"yeah, yeah we were." Stiles grins,  
"oh well, we can get to know Derek better while you are gone." Cassie sighs, Stiles swears he hears Derek whimper, and he then takes Derek's hand,  
"uh, sorry aunt Cassie, Derek is helping us, he knows alot on the topic." Stiles explains,  
"what's the topic?" Cassie asks,  
"uh... wolves, he has an interest in wolves." Stiles quickly thinks up, Derek smirks,  
"hopefully i'll seeyou later then." Cassie says,  
"yeah, yeah, um, gotta go, bye!" Stiles calls, rushing outof the house, the boys grabbing their coats on the way,  
"an 'interest' was a interesting choice of word." Derek chuckles as they climb into the camaro,  
"well it's kinda true." Stiles grins and leans over to kiss Derek, "yours?"  
"mine." Derek nods, taking Stiles' hand in his own as they drive down the road.

* * *

**bad? good? okay? please review! i'll try to have chapter eighteen up tomorrow!xxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18..Illness**

**i know this is really short, i am so sorry, but i have had tonnes on but i wanted this done... i still think it is cute and just a ball of Sterek fluff though..**

** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS I HAVE GOTTEN, IT MEANS SOO MUCH! ALSO, IF YOU SEE THIS**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOSETORO, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! HOPE YOU HAVE HAD A GREAT DAY!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing..**

* * *

After the horror of Stiles' family visiting the day before, the boys had gone for a walk in the forest, and of course, it rained, and of course, Stiles got ill. So that was why Stiles woke up, shivering, even though he was wrapped in a blanket and had his own personal werewolf heater around him,  
"You're ill baby." Derek whispers, pulling Stiles closer,  
"You're warm." Stiles mutters, turning and burying his face into Derek's chest,  
"Of course i'm warm, i'm a werewolf." Derek scoffs,  
"You say it like it's obvious." Stiles frowns,  
"We're technically descended from wolves... they have to survive with only a fur coat, they need to have a high body heat." Derek shrugs,  
"Your logic actually makes sense." Stiles smiles and sniffs, Derek wraps the blanket tighter around Stiles,  
"I don't like it when you're sick." Derek mumbles into Stiles' hair,  
"Well that makes two of us boo." Stiles replies,  
"You wanna stay in bed all day?" Derek asks,  
"You know me so well." Stiles smiles and kisses over his heart,  
"Love you baby."  
"Love you too Der." Stiles replies, snuggling closer. They both fall back to sleep after that, curled up close.  
Stiles woke up later in the day, to find the bed empty, he sighed, but made no effort to get up, he curled up with the duvet,  
"Derek!" He called, throat slightly sore, the door opened, revieling Derek carrying a tray, he set it down on the table, before kissing Stiles' forehead,  
"You okay babe?" He asks,  
"Hmm, just think i needed to rest." Stiles hums,  
"Made you soup."  
"Love you sourwolf." Stiles grins, Derek places a hand on either side of Stiles, still standing by the bed, and leans over to kiss Stiles,  
"I love you too." Derek smiles, nuzzling their noses together, he sits next to Stiles, who sits up and passes him the tray,  
"You want some?" Stiles asks,  
"No, it's okay hon', i've eaten." Derek says, wrapping his arm around Stiles' waist, "do you wanna watch a film?" He asks,  
"Dispic-"  
"Dispicable me." Derek nods, and takes the laptop, putting the film in,  
"You're just a big softy at heart." Stiles teases,  
"Hmm, i'm your softy." Derek whispers, kissing Stiles' temple, "and you got my heart." He mumbles against Stiles' skin. Stiles smiles,  
"I must have done something real good in my youth or childhood to have gotten you." Stiles says, Derek looks at him,  
"Sound of music?" He asks,  
"Naturally." Stiles grins, Derek smilea fondly at him, and leans down to kiss him,  
"You're my favourite thing." He whispers.

* * *

**hope you liked it! Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19...**

**This one has even less point then the others, just a bit more Sterekness, and a tiny weeny bit of Packness.. ENJOY!XXX**

**Disclaimer: i own nothin**

* * *

Stiles walked back from the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, his dad had woken him up this morning, and told him that he had to go to work because someone was ill so he would do a double shift. as it was already half ten, Stiles thought there was no point in going back to bed and instead got up and had a shower. he opened the door to his room, to find Derek sitting on his bed,  
"hey sourwolf." Stiles smiles, "you use the window?"  
"no, your dad let me in." Derek smirks,  
"right, what you looking at?" Stiles asks, pointing at the photoframe in Stiles' hand,  
"hmm, it's a picture of you and Scott." Derek explains, Stiles sits down next to him,  
"that was after we had just been making mud pies in the rain for like three hours." Stiles smiles,  
"that would explain the mud then." Derek chuckles, "you look so happy in this photo." he whispers,  
"well i'm happy now Der." Stiles says, resting his head on Derek's shoulder, who presses a kiss ontop of Stiles' wet hair,  
"but you're a different kind of happy, back then you had no worry, you were just a kid living his life."  
"and now i am just a teen living my life, admitedly with a few differences, but that's expected, right?" Stiles asks, "things change." he sighs,  
"this wa..this was before your mother passed away, wasn't it?" Derek asks,  
"yeah, it was a few years before, me and Scott must have been about five." Stiles smiles sadly,  
"you were adorable." Derek smiles,  
"you saying i'm not adorable now?" Stiles asks, frowning and raising an eyebrow at Derek, folding his arms, Derek gently puts the photo down and turns to face Stiles, he rests his hands on Stiles' hips,  
"you are adorable, especially when you frown." Derek smirks, kissing Stiles' forehead, "you're hot baby." Derek whispers, "especially with just that towel wrapped seriously low around your waist." he smirks, ghosting a finger over the edge of the towel, "i love you."  
"i love you too." Stiles says, then places a hand on Derek's cheek and kisses him with all the love he has, which is alot. they sit in silence for a while, foreheads rested together, noses bumping into each other,  
"okay, that is just adorable." Lydia says from the door, they both turn to see Lydia staring at her phone, "so fricken adorable." she mutters, putting her phone away,  
"did you just take a picture?" Derek asks,  
"yes i did, you'll thank me later, don't worry." she smiles,  
"Lydia, what are you doing here?" Stiles asks, "and who let you in?"  
"please Stiles, do you honestly think i wouldn't have a key." she scoffs, "now come on, the pack are meeting at Scott's now, i've come to make sure you actually show up." she smiles,  
"we always show up!" Stiles exclaims, "just a little late." he adds at Lydia's look of disbelief,  
"yep, i'll wait in my car, Stiles, get dressed." she says,  
"you don't have to get dressed if you want." Derek whispers, making Stiles laugh,  
"Derek, don't encourage him." Lydia says, "Stiles, get dressed, and put layers on, it's cold outside." she adds, Derek frowns, "aww, smile Derek, don't frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile." she grins,  
"all the people i need to love me already do." Derek says, smiling at Stiles, tilting his chin up with his finger and pulling the younger man into a kiss,  
"oh god, you two are waaayy too adorable." Lydia says, "i'll be waiting in my car." she sighs and walks off,  
"i love you so much." Stiles whispers,  
"i know, you're all i need."  
"they all love you, you know that, right?" Stiles asks,  
"yes, but you are all that matters right now." Derek smiles, "now get dressed before Lydia has a fit." he smirks, then kisses Stiles cheek, "i love you too."

* * *

**You like? hope you did, remember to review, favourite and followxxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20..wrapping**

**so, here's my chapter twenty..OH MY GOD IT'S NEARLY CHRISTMAS...anyway, hope you enjoyxxx**

**Disclaimer:i own nothing**

* * *

"Sty, where's your wrapping paper?" Derek asks, poking his head through the kitchen door,  
"In the cupboard, under the stairs." Stiles smiles, closing the fridge,  
"Harry Potter much are we?" Derek smirks, Stiles looks pointedly at him,  
"I'm not a wizard." He frowns,  
"We don't know that, you might have some awesome hidden talent, you may have a three headed dog called Fluffy for all i know." Derek shrugs, walking over to Stiles,  
"Did you just call me Hagrid?" Stiles asks,  
"No... not directly." Derek grins,  
"You are so lucky you're hot." Stiles huffs as Derek places his hands on Stiles' waist,  
"Sometimes i get the feeling you keep me for my body." Derek says, one eyebrow raised,  
"Of course not babe, i love you. the body comes as an added bonus." Stiles grins, Derek pecks his nose, before retreating out of the kitchen, winking to Stiles as he does.  
Stiles walks into the living room half an hour later after clearing everything up, to find Derek staring intensly at the cellotape, picking at what he thinks is the end, while his tongue sticks out in concentration,  
"Is it wrong that i find this hot." Stiles smiles, sitting next to Derek, "here, let me." He sighs, taking the tape off of Derek, within five seconds he has it sorted out, leaving Derek slightly discruntled,  
"How'd ya' do that?" Derek asks,  
"Ah, my patented method." Stiles smirks,  
"Which is wha-"  
"My patented secret method." Stiles says, "so, what have you wrapped so far?" He asks,  
"Your presents." Derek says, signalling to the presents on the floor,  
"Aww, that's so sweet." Stiles cooes, and kisses Derek's cheek, "so, who's this for?" He asks, pointing to necklace box,  
"Jackson." Derek deadpans,  
"Haha, Cora?"  
"Yes, Cora, Lydia helped me pick it out." Derek says,  
"It's pretty." Stiles smiles, "you're a nice brother." He adds,  
"Hmm." Derek hums, pulling Stiles close, "Can't i just wrap you up for christmas." he says, kissing Stiles' forehead, "sorry sourwolf, i'm not being wrapped in paper till christmas, i have stuff to do." Stiles smiles,  
"but it would be the best ever." Derek huffs,  
"why do you need me as a present, you've already got me babe." Stiles smiles, nuzzling into Derek's neck,  
"true, and it's all i'll ever need." Derek says, kissing the top of Stiles' head.

* * *

**there we go, chapter 20, hope you likedxx Reviewxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21... Pack meal**

**sorry i haven't updated on time, i had a lot on, but here is chapter 21, i am working on chapter 22 and 23 so they should be up either today or tomorrow...enjoyxx**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

* * *

Derek was woken by a blaring telephone ringing what felt like was right next to his ear, he groaned and rolled over, covering his head with a pillow. A few minutes later he heard the door open and someone chuckle, he looked up, blurry eyes, ruffled hair,  
"Mornin' sourwolf." Stiles smiles, walking over to the bed, Derek wraps his arms around Stiles' waist tightly, pulls him down so they are both lying down, then he snuggles into him,  
"You smell funny." He mutters, sniffing Stiles' neck,  
"Yeah, i went out earlier and someone tried to hit on me, then hugged me and tried to kiss me but i punched them in the face and walked off." Stiles says,  
"They did what!" Derek roars, Stiles turns in his grip and cups his nearly wolfifafied face,  
"Hey, hey, calm down, calm, it's okay, it's okay." Stiles says soothingly, "nothing happened, i punched them in the face, you could tell if i were lying anyway. Derek i love you, i swear, nothing happened." He says,  
"I... i get scared." Derek whispers, looking down as tears form in his eyes, "th..that you'll find someone better and leave me, that you'll love someone else instead of me." He chokes,  
"Oh baby, that's never going to happen, i promise... look at me Der, i love you so much, we're mates, for life, i'll never love someone else, it's only ever going to be you, only you Der, my beautiful sourwolf." Stiles says, Derek nods and Stiles leans forward and kisses his lips,  
"I love you too." Derek whispers after they break apart, Stiles smiles gently and rests their foreheads together. They stay like that for a while, lying together in a comfortable silence,  
"Who was that ringing?" Derek asks,  
"Lyds, we're all going to hers for a pack meal tonight." Stiles explains,  
"What time?"  
"Half six, and it's four now."  
"Four?"  
"Yeah, had a little sleep in didn't we sourwolf." Stiles teases, Derek smirks, and pecks his nose, "now come on, we should get up."  
"Really? Do we have too?"  
"Yes sourwolf, now go have a shower."  
"Only if you join me." Derek says,  
"No way, my dad's in the next room, have a shower, i'll be in here, go." Stiles says and smiles at Derek's pout, then he gets up and leaves to go to the bathroom. Stiles goes to the cupboard and picks out a charcoal grey button down shirt and rolls the sleeves up to his elbow, and a pair of light brown trousers, knowing Lydia wants it to be smart,  
"You look nice." Derek says as he walks in and changes into a shirt and trousers,  
"You do to." Stiles smirks, "we have and hour and a half till we have to be at Lydia's, what shall we do?"  
"Watch constant repeats of friends?" Derek suggest,  
"You read my mind." Stiles grin, Derek slides onto the bed as Stiles switches on the tv. Stiles curls into Derek,  
"I love you baby." Derek whispers,  
"I love you too." Stiles replies, wrapping his arms around Derek's waist.  
At six o'clock they climb into Derek's car after saying bye to the Sheriff and start the drive to Lydia's. They arrive five minutes early and open the door,  
"Hello?!" Stiles calls,  
"You're early." Lydia says, walking out of a room in a dress, "you two dressed nice, you've finally learnt." She smiles, hugging both of them,  
"You look nice Lyds." Stiles says,  
"Why thank you Stiles, Jackson bought it for me." She says, twirling,  
"What is this actually for?" Stiles asks,  
"The dinner? We have been through alot of shit recently, it's nearly christmas so i thought it'd be nice to have a get together." Lydia shrugs,  
"Need any help?" Derek asks,  
"Yes, i need you to sit down and relax." She says, handing them both drinks,  
"If you're sure." Stiles smiles and sits down on a sofa, pulling Derek down with him. The others turn up a few minutes later and they all chat and relax, something they haven't been able to do for a while.  
"The food is ready." Lydia announces, they all go into the dining room to find set places at the table, once they sit down, and they all have a glass of champagne, they demand Derek to make a speech,  
"I know we didn't get off to the best of starts, at all, and i may have messed up more then once, and i'm sorry for that, but for whatever reason, all that shit we've been through has brought us together," he laces his hand together with Stiles', "and i've got something i thought i would never have again,family, pack, friends, a mate, and i know i don't say it to all bar one of you, but i love you all, you are my family." He says,  
"You made me cry Hale." Erica says, smiling,  
"To family." Scott says, raising his glass,  
"To family." The others agree, which was followed by a clinking of glasses.

* * *

**done, now i shall get on with the other chaptersxx reviewx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22...lazy day**

**complete and utter pointless fluff...ENJOYXXX**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

* * *

Stiles woke up and immediately wished he hadn't drank so much yesterday at Lydia's,  
"morning babe." Derek says,  
"urgh, how much did i drink last night?" Stiles asks, snuggling into him,  
"enough." Derek replies, he places his hand on the back of Stiles' neck, "better?" he asks, Stiles looks up at him and kisses his lips quickly, "thank god for your supernatural hangover powers." Stiles says, "still feels crap though." he says,  
"i can't take away all of it." Derek says, "how about we have a duvet day and watch crappy day time TV." He suggests,  
"And i thought loving you more would be impossible." Stiles smiles, snuggling into him, Derek turns the tv on and flicks through the channels,  
"Harry Potter's on." Derek says,  
"Which one?"  
"First one."  
"Okay." Stiles says.  
After Harry Potter has finished Derek goes to get snacks while Stiles chooses the next thing to watch,  
"Sherlock?" Derek asks, sitting down,  
"Yeah, it's got Martin Freeman and Benedict Cumberbatch in it." Stiles shrugs,  
"Should i know who they are?"  
"Martin Freeman is the dude in the Hobbit, Benedict is the baddy in Startreck into darkness." Stiles says,  
"I haven't seen those films babe." Derek whispers,  
"And we will watch them today then." Stiles says,  
"You are such a goof." Derek says, shaking his head,  
"Yeah, but i'm your goof." Stiles beams back, Derek smiles and kisses him,  
"That you are baby, my funny, amazing, hot, cute, clever, strong, brave, outgoing, friendly, kind, honest, gorgeous, perfect, beautiful boyfriend, my stunning mate."

* * *

**hope you liked it...review pleasexx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23..snow**

**this is also late, but only by a day! anyway, hope you enjoyxxxx**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

* * *

"Derek! Derek! get up there's like a foot of snow outside!" Stiles exclaims, Derek rolls onto his front, "Derek!" Stiles whines, Derek sighs and rolls over again and opens his eyes, too see a very excited Stiles, already dressed,  
"what time is it?" Derek asks,  
"it's half eleven." Stiles says, "now at least look out the window." Stiles pouts,  
"oh for goodness sake." Derek huffs, climbing out of the bed and looking out the window, he had to admit, it did look beautiful, like a winter wonderland, Stiles hugs him from behind,  
"come on Derek, the others are coming round soon, please get dressed." Stiles says,  
"fine." Derek says,  
"yey! love you Der." Stiles grins, "hmm, love you too baby." Derek smiles, he kisses Stiles gently before going to the bathroom,  
"i'll wait downstairs." Stiles grins. Half an hour later Derek comes down the stairs to find the whole pack in his kitchen,  
"can't i just have a peaceful morning for once." Derek groans,  
"You kinda like denied a quiet and peaceful life when you started dating Stiles." Erica smirks,  
"Yeah, he's loud and obnoxious b-" Derek begins,  
"Hey!" Stiles pouts,  
"He's loud and obnoxious but i love him." Derek shrugs and kisses Stiles' forehead, "let me finish my sentences babe." He mutters against his skin,  
"Hmm, love you too." Stiles smiles and kisses his cheek,  
"Urgh, i want to puke." Jackson says,  
"No time for puking, we got snow forts to build." Stiles grins, standing up, and clapping, it's at times like these when Derek thinks Stiles just never grew up, "come on Der, put your coat on." Stiles says, Derek smiles at him, before following the others outside.  
They spend hours having snowfights, building snowman replicas of each other and building igloos. Derek sat on the porch after a while and watched as the boys finished off on of their igloos, the girls were building snow men, talking and laughing, it reminded Derek of his family, of whenever it snowed they would always spend hours on end outside, playing, having snowball fights, untill the adults, minus Peter, he was usually outside with them, would call them in and they would have hot chocolate and snuggle together by the fire all together. Derek looked up and Stiles turned to him, the teen grinned and blew a kiss, before beckoning him over,  
"You like the igloo?" He asks,  
"It's pretty cool." Derek smiles, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist, he kisses Stiles' cheek,  
"Seriously, you two are like... just undescribable." Isaac says,  
"Not my fault i'm in love." Stiles replies, grinning from ear to ear,  
"I can vouch for that." Derek adds, snuggling into Stiles,  
"I actually give up." Jackson huffs and walks over to the girls.  
Once it gets late everyone starts to go their seperate ways. Derek searched the Hale house for Stiles  
"Sty, baby?!" He calls, when he gets no reply, he follows Stiles' scent outside and slips his shoes on then walks over to the igloo, "Sty, what you doing here?" He asks, poking his head through,  
"It's quiet." A shrugs, "join me?" He asks, Derek shuffles in and lyes next to Stiles, pulling him close,  
"Today was nice, it was fun." Derek says, Stiles hums in agreement,  
"D...did it remind y... doesn't matter." Stiles says,  
"No, go on, ask." Derek says,  
"Your family, does it remind you of your family?" Stiles asks,  
"It reminds me of things we used to do, the meals, the snow, we all used to join in... i like it... it's not.. not as painful as i would have thought, it's relaxing almost, knowing i have people there for me, to make sure i'm okay."  
"I'll always be here for you." Stiles whispers,  
"I know." Derek presses a kiss against his head, "i'll always be here for you too."  
"I love you Der."  
"I'll love you till the end of time." Derek whispers softly, listening to the steady drum beat of Stiles' heart filling his ears like a lullaby sending him to sleep and the sweet sound of Stiles gently humming a christmas song, making his entire being fill with warmth and love, something he will hold for the boy in his arms forever and always.

* * *

**review perhaps? it means alotxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24..Christmas eve**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE! YEY! CHRISTMAS IS TOMORROW... ENJOYXXX**

**Disclaimer..i own nothing..**

* * *

Stiles woke to soft kisses being pressed to his neck,  
"Morning baby." Derek says, "Happy christmas eve."  
"Hmm, happy christmas eve." Derek replies,  
"The pack are coming here at five." Stiles turns around and faces him, "Yep. I love you."  
"I love you too." Stiles says  
"I am serious Stiles, and i don't know what i've done to deserve you, to deserve this, a family, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me babe, you made me feel safe and cared for, and loved and i... god i love you so much." He says, stroking the hair away from Stiles' forehead, "i'll love you forever."  
"D... Derek... you deserve so much, you deserve a family and you deserve to feel safe and loved and cared for, i love you more then i ever thought possible, forever and always." Stiles whispers and kisses him,  
"forever and always." Derek agrees, "come on sourwolf, we got pack to prepare for." Stiles grins,  
"hmm, our pack." Derek says, smiling,  
"You want pancakes?"  
"I'll have whatever you want."  
"Pancakes it is then." Stiles grins and pecks Derek's nose before practically galloping down the stairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast. He feels two strong arms wrap around his waist,  
"Smells good." Derek mutters, pressing a kiss onto Stiles' collar bone, Stiles turns around to find a showered and clean shaven Derek, he kisses him, before placing turning back to the pancakes. Derek grabs two plates over to Stiles, then places them on the table once they are full. They eat in a comfortable silence, playing a game of footsie under the table which Stiles swears Derek started,  
"Gotta go get stuff from the store for my dad and for later, you want anything?" Stiles says  
"I'll come with you." Derek puts the plates away, "you have to go have a shower though."  
"Hmm, i know, i'll be down soon." He says. Twenty minutes later he comes down and the two head to the shops in the camaro,  
"They cleared all the snow off the roads." Stiles sighs,  
"There's still loads in the forest, go for a walk later, yeah?" Derek says,  
"Yeah." Stiles grins, they arrive at the store, which is full of mothers fighting over last minute deals, Derek grabs a trolley and steers it while placing a hand on the small of Stiles' back, they wander round the store, talking quietly to each other, untill they need to pay, which involves queueing with stressed mom's swamping over them, and it doesn't help when the chashier starts flirting with Derek, even though Derek is making it seriously clear he's taken.  
They drive to the Stilinski household, and unload the Sheriff's stuff,  
"Happy christmas eve boys." John answers the door, letting them in,  
"You too Sheriff."  
"Derek, it's John."  
"God i am never going near a shop around christmas ever again." Stiles exclaims, leaning against Derek, who wraps his arms around him and pulls him close to his chest,  
"What you doing today then?" John asks,  
"The pack are meeting at Derek's, then we are swapping secret santa and stuff then we'll come over for dinner yeah?" Stiles says,  
"Fine by me, aslong as you are both here for christmas day." John says, putting the stuff away, "when are the others coming anyway?" He asks,  
"Five."  
"Well it's four now, so you better get going." John says,  
"Stores at christmas suck away life, joy and time." Stiles groans,  
"Come on baby, let's get going." Derek says, pressing a kiss to his head, "see you later John."  
"Yep."  
"Bye dad."  
"Bye Stiles."  
Once the two get home they sort out the shopping, and put some snacks out. The doorbell rings and Stiles answers,  
"Happy christmas eve!" Scott shouts, enveloping his best friend in a hug before removing his coat and shoes, Allison kisses Stiles' cheek and, more gracefully, removes her jacket and boots,  
"Happy christmas eve Stiles."  
"You to Ally."  
"Derek here?" She asks,  
"It is his house." Stiles shrugs,  
"It's almost as if you live together though." Allison smiles,  
"He did actually ask me to move in with him." Stiles says,  
"Oh my gosh! What did you say?"  
"Yes... but geez Ally, it's not as if he asked me to marry him or anything, like you said, we practically already live together."  
"But this is like... your stuff will be here... you'll have a place for your clothes, and your books and laptop and everything." She squeels and hugs him, Stiles smiles fondly at the thought,  
"Just you wait till Scott gets out that big diamond ring." Stiles grins and Allison blushes,  
"Come on then, i want to go and hug Derek." She says.  
The others come a few minutes later, Stiles and Derek are in the kitchen,  
"Stiles! Derek!" Lydia shouts, the pair walk into the living room, "when were you gonna tell us you are moving in together!" She exclaims,  
"Ummm...now i guess." Stiles shrugs,  
"You're moving in together! Dude!" Scott exclaims,  
"I thought you already lived together." Jackson shrugs,  
"Observant much are we Jackson." Stiles snorts,  
"Shut it Stiles." He snaps,  
"Presents!" Lydia exclaims, "so, who had me then?" She asks,  
"That would be me." Stiles says, he passes her the present, and she opens it and examines the presents,  
"It's beautiful Stiles." She smiles and hugs him. They all go round, giving each other presents, when it comes to Stiles' turn, he gets iron man and batman tops from Isaac,and soon everyone, including Derek and Stiles are leaving,  
"Have a good christmas guys!" Stiles calls as they get into their cars and he gets varied replies.  
They arrive at the Stilinski house to find John cooking,  
"Hey dad, you alright?" Stiles says, dumping their bags,  
"Yep, i'm fine, can you two set the table, dinner's almost ready." He says. They eat the dinner and talk freely, Stiles tells his dad about moving in with Derek, John laughs, and says what other people have said, 'i thought you two lived together already', Derek smirks at that and kisses Stiles' temple. Once they finish dinner John insists they sit down in the living room while he cleans up,  
"Derek, what are you doing?" Stiles asks when Derek takes his hand as a song comes on the radio,  
"Dancing with the love of my life." Derek smiles, pulling Stiles' close,  
"You are such a cheesy sap." Stiles mutters, "and i wouldn't change a thing." He smiles and rests his head on Derek's shoulder, Derek closes his eyes and places his chin gently on Stiles' head. Neither of them see John looking at them from the kitchen, with a gaze of fondness, and Derek is too focused on the beat of Stiles' heart to hear him say,  
"Christmas with my family."

* * *

**this is quite long compared to the others..hope you liked it and remember to reviewxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25..christmas day**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! This is the last chapter of this fic, so, without further ado... i give you chapter 25..the**

**last chapter of Happy Sterekmas..**

**Disclaimer: i still own nothing**

* * *

"Happy christmas baby." Derek says,  
"Happy christmas Der." Stiles grins,  
"Did you bring your advent calender?"  
"Naturally." Stiles grins, he picks it out of his bag and opens the last draw, "why is there an 'X' carved into it?" Stiles asks,  
"Look at the other draws." Derek smirks,  
"B...E...C...A...U...S...E...I...L...L...L...O...V...E...Y...O...U...F...O...R...E...V...E...R...X" Stiles frowns, "because i'll love you forever... kiss..." he turns to Derek, "you did this for me?" Stiles asks,  
"Yes...because i'll love you forever." Derek smiles and kisses Stiles quickly,  
"I love you too...so much." Stiles grins and kisses him back.  
They both go downstairs to find breakfast out,  
"Happy christmas dad." Stiles grins, hugging his dad,  
"Happy christmas Stiles... happy christmas Derek."  
"Happy christmas John." Derek smiles.  
"Eat your breakfast, then presents." John smiles. Derek swears he's never seen Stiles eat so fast in his life.  
Twenty minutes later they are sat in the living room, exchaning presents,  
"That's from me and Derek 'cause you are hard to buy for and it was really expensive." Stiles says. John unwraps it to find a leather wallet,  
"Thank you boys." John says, he gave Stiles a laptop cover and Derek a jacket,  
"Der... got you presents." Stiles grins, he passes Derek the pile, "open them." Stiles grins, Derek opens the first one, a chew toy,  
"A dog chew toy? really Sty?" Derek asks,  
"You love my sense of humour." Stiles says, Derek snorts and then unwraps the second one, a little cuddly wolf toy, "me and Scott went to build a bear..." Stiles smirks, "i named him sourwolf and kissed his heart... all the parents with their little children gave us weird looks." He smiles, Derek laughs along with John, then kisses Stiles forehead. He then opens the last present, to find a box, and he opens the box to find a silver rectangle medalion on a chain, "it's go...inside." Stiles says, Derek opens it to find three folded out pieces of the metal... and three pictures in each slot, one of the pack, one of him and Stiles, and the other of his family before the fire, he blinked away the tears and looked up at Stiles, he pulled Stiles into a hug and nuzzled at his neck,  
"I love it... thank you baby." Derek whispers,  
"It's okay Der." Stiles says and kisses his temple, Derek pulls away before putting the medalion on ans passing Stiles his presents... a new red hoodie... a complete marvel set of action figures and a bunch of comic books, "thank you Derek! These are awesome!" Stiles grins,  
"No problem babe."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too, forever and always." Derek replies,  
"Forever and always." Stiles smiles fondly at him and nuzzles their noses together  
"You two are too cute." John says, making the couple laugh... it really is a beautiful time of the year...

* * *

**IT IS DONE! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED THIS! HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAY!XXXX**


End file.
